Hetalia Oneshots Requests are open :)
by Kayla-GreyFanfics
Summary: Just some one shots I pulled up for Hetalia. You request I write! Hope you enjoy! KG
1. America x reader

It was a cold winter morning and (Y/N) was snuggled up inside her warm bed sleeping like a baby. That is until she heard a crash down stairs. CRASH! SHATTER! (Y/N) woke up immediately scared by the loud sound when she realized that someone was in her home. To scared to move (Y/N) just sat there and listened. "Come on (Y/N)! You're not just gonna let someone break into your house and steal your stuff are you?" You exclaimed.

So grabbing the closest thing to you (which was a lamp) you got up and started towards the stairs of your house. Taking slow and steady steps you walked down until you could see the intruder in your kitchen. The next thing you knew you were running toward the guy and smashed the lamp on his head causing it to shatter. "Ow, what the hell (Y/N)!"the man shouted.

You took a better look at the man to notice it was your best friend. " Wait a minute, Alfred! What the hell are you doing in my house. Its 9:00 in the freaking morning!" You exclaimed. " Wow, calm down dudette! I just wanted to visit my best" Alfred said while holding his hand on his now bleeding head. "OMG, Alfred your head is bleeding!" You panicked. "Oh yeah guess it is" Alfred said while examining his bloody hand. You then dragged him to the couch and told him to sit down while you got the first aid kit.

You came back to see Alfred watching TV as if nothing happened. You get the bandages out and walk towards him. "Ok, hold still Alfred." You said while wrapping the bandages around his head. Once you were done you found Alfred staring at you. You blushed. "Alfred why are you staring at me like that?" You asked still blushing. " Huh? Oh, I was just admiring how pretty you look right now." Alfred said giving you a smirk when you blushed even harder.

Alfred the pulled you to his lap. "What the.. Alfred?" You asked not making eye contact with him. Alfred started leaning in. Closer and closer he got until... " No. No. No. Alfred you caused me to waste a perfectly good lamp therefore you do not get a kiss." You smiled at him as you stood up and walked back to the kitchen starting to clean the mess. Alfred just sat there dumbfounded of what just happened but smiled and went to help you clean the mess.


	2. Canada x reader

It was Friday afternoon and school had just ended. You sighed as you walked down the sidewalk towards you home. "Thank God it's Friday. If I had to last another day in there I would have exploded!" You said talking to yourself.

Suddenly you stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. You blinked your eyes a couple of times to make sure what you were seeing was real. Was that a polar bear in (State)?

"Who are you?" The polar bear asked looking up at you. You just stood there widemouthed. Did that bear just talk? "Um…" You kneel down to it's level. "Im (y/n), What's yours?" You asked still shocked. "My name is Kumajiro." The polar bear said in an adorable voice.

You squealed and picked up Kumajiro hugging him. "You are just so darn cute!"

You Decided to take a walk around the park while carrying Kumajiro. "Do you have a owner Kumajiro?" You asked him. "Yep!" He replied. "Well where are they and what's their name?" You questioned again. "Um I don't know I forget about him alot." He said while getting comfortable in your arms.

"How can you not know your owner?" You said raising an eyebrow. "I don't know I just do." He replied.

"Kumajiro!" You heard a quiet voice yell? If you could call it yelling. It was so quiet. You turn around to see a man with violet eyes and blond hair with a strange curl sticking out of his head and clear glasses over his eyes.

"Oh hello! You must be Kumajiro's owner!" You said while greeting him. He walks up to you and you hand him Kumajiro. "Thanks for taking care of him while I was looking for him." He said while holding Kumajiro close to him. You smiled "OMG you are so KAWAII!" You yelled. He flinched and blushed when you said that.

"Oh sorry, I just really love cute things." You said blushing at your loudness. "Oh it's alright." He replied. Just then your phone's alarm went off. "Oh no I was suppose to meet up with my friend by now. She is going to be so mad at me! Well see you guys later I have to go!" You said about to run off but something grabs your wrist.

"Wait! Can I know your name?" The man asked. "Oh it's (y/n). Hey! Maybe we should hang out later...um" "Matthew." "Right Matthew! I would love to see Kumajiro again and maybe I can learn more about you." You pulled out a strip a paper and wrote your number down. "Here you go." You gave him the slip of paper a kissed his cheek. You then ran off to meet your friend leaving a blushing Canadian behind.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked looking up at Matthew.

He sighed as he was snapped out of his trance. "I'm Matthew your owner."

"Who?"


	3. England x reader

It was a normal day during the World conference, or at least as normal as it could as the conference could get. You were the country of (country name) and as any other country you had to attend these crazy meetings.

Nothing out of the usual was happening except the usual fighting between France and England including America. Now like everyone else you were getting tired of all this fighting so you decided to do something. You pushed your chair back and stood up. " Will you guys just shut up already! All this fighting is so annoying! " At this point everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at you. " What do you guys even fight about? I mean really this is unnecessary!"

After your little fit everyone was quiet for a moment until… "You should listen to (c/n) you black sheep of Europe!" "You Git!" and the fighting started once more. You couldn't take it anymore! You stood up and started walking to the door with your stuff. When you left you slammed the door and this caught only England's attention. While France and America were still fighting he decided to go check on you.

He found you sitting outside on a bench staring out into the open. He took a closer look at you and noticed how your (h/c) hair and (s/c) skin shined with the sun hitting you. He blushed. How did he not notice before how beautiful you were? I mean he knew you were pretty but at this moment you looked like and angel so peaceful. Now he felt really stupid for acting that way in front of you.

You noticed someone behind you and turned your head to see England. "Oh hey England." you said in a quiet tone placing a lock of you hair behind your ear. "Hello (C/n). Very sorry for what happened back there love."

"It's okay. I should be the one that's sorry. I sorta got angry for no reason."

"How about we go over to my place and have some tea as an apology?"

"Sure!" You replied.

To be honest you always had a crush on England and now you were going to his house! (you were fangirling on the inside ;3)

~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you finally got to England's home you sat in his living room while he went to make tea and scones (oh no).

He came back and you both had a nice little chat. You talked about your country and how it was doing. You talked about some hobbies you enjoyed doing and England even showed you flying mint bunny and his other magical friends. You couldn't see them but he insisted they were there.

"Hey (C/n)?" England asked.

"Yeah?' You turned to look at him.

" I can't believe I'm going to say this but for a while now I've have had a crush on you and I was wondering If you felt the same?"

Where you hearing correctly? Could your ears be deceiving you? England was confessing his feelings toward you. Your crush was confessing to you!

You smiled and replied " Of cour…." but before you could finish you felt a strong pain in your stomach and you held your hand over your mouth.

You ran straight to the bathroom ( yes you know where the bathroom is) with England looking worriedly at you as you upchucked into the toilet.

" Are you okay love?"

You knew you should've believed the other countries about England's cooking.

( Could you guys plz comment. I want to know if I'm doing good with these. Thx!.)


	4. Russia x reader

( Y/n ) was just getting use to her new life in the cold country of Russia. She was forced to move here because her father was offered a better job here and so far she hated it there.

( Y/n) sighed and pulled a lock of her ( h/c) hair out of her face while walking down the street of her new neighborhood towards the market to get more groceries for her household.

When she finally arrived at the market she gazed around at all the produce there and grabbed what was needed. Just then a strong gust of wind hit (y/n) in her face and brought a shiver through her spine. While mumbling to herself about how cold it was (y/n) did not realize that she was about to bump into to someone. **CRASH! **Groceries went everywhere while (y/n) landed on her bum on the icy floor.

" I'm am so sorry! I should of watched whe..." (Y/n) looked up to see a very tall man with silver like hair and purple irises stare down at her. At this moment (y/n) blushed noticing how handsome the man was. "Niet, it was my fault. I should have been the one to be more careful,da?" He replied as he smiled down at her and helped her up.

After that (y/n) got out of her trance as she started to rechieve her groceries. " You need help, da?" The man replied while helping her get her groceries. "Oh! Thank you..um?" " My name is Ivan and what is your name sunflower?" He asked. " Nice to meet you Ivan. My name is (y/n)." She replied. "(Y,n), what a pretty name." He smiled once more.

(Y/n) felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Thanks. So Ivan... Um would you like to grab some hot chocolates later?" (Y/n) asked. "I would love to sunflower." After exchanging numbers and saying goodbyes (Y/n) headed back home smiling. Maybe moving to Russia wasn't such a bad thing?


	5. Germany x reader

Today was probably the first time you ever got up early in your life. Your friend Italy had invited you to go training with the axis today and you were pretty happy. Not because of the exercising you were going to do, but because a certain German was going to be there. Yes, it is true you have grown feelings for him, you just haven't had the guts to tell him yet. Today though you were sure you were going to tell him.

~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After you got dressed in your workout clothes and ate something you headed off to training. Eventually you got there and already saw the axis running laps around the field. You were actually surprised to see Italy doing a pretty good job running as well. When you walked down to the field the Axis was already there to greet you."Ciao~ (Y/N)! I'm so glad you could-a make it!" Italy said while giving you a bone crushing hug. " "Italy let go of her before you hurt her." Germany said sternly. " Aww but Germany I'm-a just so happy she here with us to train. Aren't you?" " "Ja. Now let us return to training!"

~~~~~~~ time skip brought to you by: Pastaaaaa! :3~~~~~~~

You were probably on what your 13th lap out of the 20 you were suppose to do and Japan was right ahead of you on his 13th lap as well. Italy however wasn't doing very well. He was only on his 5th lap. While looking back to Italy you suddenly trip over yourself and fall flat down on your face. " Ow, Ow, Ow!" You exclaimed lying down in the dirt holding your knee. You then saw germany run up to you.

" (Y/n)! What happened!" Germany said kneeling down to your level. Germany was probably a few inches away from your face when you started to blush. " Uh... I t-tripped and fell on me leg. But I'm fine no harm do- OW!" You fell back down as you tried to get up. "Okay nevermind I'm hurt. I think I sprained my ankle!" "Hmmm, yep it looks like it." What Germany did next made you blush even harder. Germany picked you up bridal style and started to walk towards the other two axis members. " (Y/n)! Are you-a okay!?" Italy asked worriedly. "Yeah Italy I'm fine. You can put me down germany. " "No, you are hurt. Training is over you two. I'm going to take her home."

~~~~~~~ time skip ~~~~~~

Once germany got you home he went to go find the bandages to wrap your ankle up. " This sucks!" You said. "Well maybe you should pay attention to what you do instead of daydreaming." "I was not day dreaming! I was just in my mind castle." You stated and started blushing again.

"This is it (Y/n)! Time to confess your true feelings to Germany!" You thought.

"Hey, um Germany can I tell you something?" You asked. "Ja, what is it (Y/n)?" Germany asked sitting next to you on the couch.

"Um, I really don't know how to say this but umm..." You stuttered.

" Spit it out (Y/n)!" Germany demanded. " You know what YOLO!" You exclaimed. At that moment you threw yourself on top of the german and kiss him right on the lips. When you pulled away you were surprised when Germany pulled you back for another kiss. After what seemed like hours you two finally pulled away. " Umm so this mean you like me back?" You asked shyly. " Ich liebe dich (Y/n)." Germany said before giving you another kiss.


	6. Italy x reader

Italy x reader :)

You were sitting on a bench in a random park you had found reading your favorite book. You had to admit that when you first moved to Italy you thought it would be awful but Italy has turned out to be a beautiful place.

You were still reading when out of the blue a man walked up to you.

" Ciao bella! I've never seen-a you around here-a before!" The cheerful man said.

You looked up to see an average sized man with brown hair and a strange curl sticking out of his head, and were his eyes closed? He was also wearing what looked like to be a military uniform. Was he in the army?

Other than the strange appearance you had to admit this man was cute. You were suddenly snapped out of your trance when the man started to speak again.

" Ve~ bella, are you-a okay?" He asked. " He most likely Italian judging from his accent." You thought. You blushed. " Umm, yeah I'm fine just lost in thought. If I may ask who are you?" You questioned. " Oh me!? My name is Feliciano (spelling?). What's-a your name bella?" Feliciano asked. "(Y/n), (y/n) (l/n)." You responded. " Ve~ what a pretty name!" He said cheerfully.

" Do you-a want to go make pasta with me?" He asked. " What? Make pasta?" You questioned. "Si!" He replied. " Umm I'm not sure I probably have to get back home soon." You stated. "Oh it's okay maybe another time (y/n)." He said Sadly with his curl drooping a little. Well now you just felt bad seeing him like this. He must really want to make pasta with you.

"Um Feliciano maybe I can pasta with you." You said. "Really! Well let's go then." He said giving you a peck on the cheek and started dragging you to who knows where. You blushed and just continued following. Now most people wouldn't just go off to with some random person to make pasta but it was okay with you because you didn't know it yet but this random guy was gonna become your future boyfriend.


	7. China x reader

You were walking around the country part China on a normal day there. You were visiting China for Spring break. Originally you had come here with your friend, but somehow you got lost. Yep, Isn't that great? You were lost in one of the biggest countries on earth! You sigh as you walk through a small shopping center you had found while trying to find your friend. "Dang it Kayla! Why did you have to go and disappear!?" (Yep, I'm your friend in this..Deal with it. JK) You keep walking around looking for her or anything that can lead you to your hotel. Only problem is everything was in Mandarin, and Kayla was the only one who studied chinese in high school!

"对不起，小姐？" (Excuse me miss) You hear a voice behind you say. You turn around to see a young man looking at you questioningly, or at least you thought it was a guy. He was wearing red traditional chinese clothing and had long black hair tied into a pony tails, with brown eyes that complimented him.

You tilt your head not understanding what he said. "Um….what?" He sighs and shakes his head. "You're not from here are you, aru?" He asks. "Is it that obvious?" You ask while smiling. He nods his head. "Sorry, it's just that my dumb friend left me on my own, and now I'm lost, and I can't find the hotel we were staying in." You say while rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly while looking down at the floor. "If you want I can help you find her, Aru." He says making you look up. "Really! Would you do that? " You say hopefully. He nods once more before you hug him and thanking him making him blush. You let go and blush at what you did. "So, what's you name?" You ask to the man. "Yao and yours, aru?" He asks. "(Y/n), nice to meet you Yao! Alright let's go find her." Yo sa while starting to drag him. "Woah, hold on aru! I need to know what she looks like." He says.

"Oh, right...Well her name is Kayla. She has dark black hair and grey eyes. You'll know her when you see her." You say. "Now come on, it's almost getting dark."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about an hour of searching you couldn't find her, so you and Yao decided to take a rest.

"Where could she be, aru?" Yao asks you. "I don't know..She's pretty fast, so she can be anywhere." You goran as you lean your head back on the bench you both decided to sit on. You hear Yao sigh next to you. That's when you hear your name being called. "Yo, (Y/n)!" That voice can only belong to one person. "Kayla?" You and Yao look to your right and see Kayla running down the sidewalk towards you guys. You both stand up and meet her halfway. "Where were you Kayla!? I was worried sick, not to mention you left me to defend for myself!" You say starting to yell at her. "Sorry (Y/n), I saw this really cute pet shop, and they had puppies!" You sigh as you shake you head at your hispanic friend. "Well, come on let's get back to our hotel." You say. You turn to Yao who was standing there awkwardly. "Well, thanks for everything Yao. See you later." He looks up at you. "You want to meet up again?" He asks. "Yeah, you seem like a nice guy, so I want to hang out more." You smile. "Alright, we can meet here tomorrow, and I can show you around the town , aru." He says while smiling. You nod , and give him a quick peck on the cheek ,and leave back to your hotel so you can get ready for tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Extended ending~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You open the door to your hotel room and see Kayla put her bag on the floor. "Hey Kayla?" She looks up at you. "Yeah?" She asks. "What's in that bag of your, it's brand new so I don't know." She was about to answer when you heard a bark coming from the couch of the hotel. Kayla looks around nervously looking for something in her large bag. You step over to the couch and find a Labrador puppy ripping up your belongings in you bag. **Bark!**

"Kayla!" With that you started chasing Kayla around the room.


	8. Scotland x reader

**Scotland says while frowning at the closed door to your room. You whine through the door. t stay locked in your room.**Just watch me!Alright lassie, ye leave me no didn't have to kick my door open!Time to get up, (y/n).Ugh...is it just me, or have ye gotten !Now, get ya** He closes the door behind him, as he walks out. You yawn loudly as you stretch your arms over your head. **

**You mumble under your breath as you brush your teeth. You strip yourself of your clothing, and get into the shower. You turn on the water, and you let the warm water wake you up. After you finish you turn of the water behind you, and wrap a towel around you figure. You head to the mirror of the bathroom, and let you hair down out of the ponytail from the previous night. You brush your (h/c) hair, and put up in a nice braid. You exit the bathroom with only a towel, and head to your closet. You hold the towel tight around you to prevent it from falling. **

**Without knocking Scotland enters your room. With you only in a towel. You turn around quickly,and yelp. Allistor looks away from your form with a slight smile on his face. You say throwing pillow at him. He chuckles at your blushing face, and catches the cushion. Allistor says seductively in your ear while grabbing you by the waist. You blush even more at his statement. He heads to the door, and shuts it closed. He kisses you roughly, and shoves you on the bed. **

**That was his last statement before he began kissing you once more. **

**And what fun you two did have that night.~**


	9. Russia x Child Alaska Reader

Both the human and Country names will be used in this oneshot. (Y/n)~Your name (H/c)~ Hair color (E/c)~ Eye color This was a one shot that was requested~ Sorry if it's longer than expected. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Russia sighs and stares down at the child holding on to his coat. He picks the little state of Alaska up, and brings her face to face with him. "Now Alaska, you will behave, да (1)?" He asks smiling at the little girl that was being held. (E/c) irises stare at the Russian man intently, trying to decipher what was being said. Alaska turns her head to the side at the Russian man. Alaska reaches out for the tall man's face, and pokes him on the nose, giggling softly. Russia sighs once more, and puts the child down. He grabs his head in his hand, and shakes it softy. "How did I even get stuck with you?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Russia sighs peacefully as he is sitting in his cozy home by the fire. He shuts his eyes closed, and gets into a comfortable position. He opens his eyes back up, and stares at the fire intently. The Russian man smiles slightly. "Ah, how peaceful. No, one to annoy me. No one to bother me. Not a sound…." Russia was stopped by a loud knocking at his door. He raises a brow in confusion, and looks to where the sound came from. "Who could possibly come to bother me now?" He says with a dark aura surrounding him. He gets up and stomps to the door, annoyed his peaceful day was ruined by whomever was at the door. Ivan flings the door open only to be meet by the one person he hates the most. "America…" Russia growls in Frustration. Alfred sees that Ivan is mad, and gets on to the point of coming here. "Sup Russia! Listen I need you to babysit Alaska for me." The American said quickly. Ivan opens his mouth quickly, but is only met with America pushing a little girl in front of Russia. Ivan looks down at the (h/c) haired girl with curious eyes. "Wait a minute…" Alfred looks up from the girl to Russia. "Listen dude, I know you use to own Alaska and all, so that's why I need you to take care of her for a few hours. You are like the only person I know who has taken care of her before." Russia stares at The American listening to every word he said. Yes, he remembered it perfectly, back to when he owned the small state. He glanced down at the girl, and smiled at her. She smiled back in return remembering who the man was. He was actually happy when he owned the little piece of land, but then that damn American had to take Alaska away. Just because he did not fully claim the land as his. Ivan looks back up to America. "Your one of the closest people to her, so it would be great if you could." America pleaded to the Russian man. "Fine, quit your whining you dumb American. I'll take care of her for now." Russia replies. "Great dude! Well see you later!" And with that the American left Russia to take care of Alaska. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The (h/c) haired girl stares up at the man once more. She lifts up her hands at Ivan wanting to be picked up once more. Russia shakes his head at the girl. "Niet, I already held you." Ivan says to the young child. (Y/n) pouts in anger, and crosses her arms. "Now, don't look at me like that ребенок.(2)" Russia says calmly to Alaska. (Y/n) frowns even more at Ivan, and sets herself on the floor unmoving. "What do I do with this small and rather whiny child?" Ivan asks himself. Ivan turns to the clock up on his wall. "America won't be back for a few hours, so that means you stuck with me." Ivan turns back around to (Y/n) only to find that she was gone from her spot. Ivan's eyes widen. "Where did she go? (Y/n)! Come back here." He looked around frantically. How was he suppose to find one tiny child in his huge mansion? Ivan groans while rubbing his head. "How could I have lost one child, so quickly?" Ivan asked himself while looking under couches, and other pieces of furniture. "Hehehe." Ivan turned to find the source of the Childish laughter. He turned to see two feet poking out under the large curtains located at the end of the room. He grins as he tiptoes over to the curtains not making a sound. He removes the curtains quickly only to receive a playful scream from Alaska as she ran off once more. Before she could get away Ivan lifted her up off the ground. He now had a struggling Alaskan girl in his arms. "Be still Alaska." Russia demands. "No, let go of me!" (Y/n) continues to struggle under the grasp of the tall man, hitting him, and pulling at his coat accidentally pulling at his scarf. (Y/n) froze place with the scarf still in her hand, when she saw a dark aura forming from Ivan. (Y/n) widens her eyes in terror at the Russian man, and struggles even more. "I'm sorry! I'll behave, I promise!" (Y/n) says pleadingly. Russia calms down, and looks at (Y/n) shrunken in fear still in the man's arms. Ivan places the girl on the floor where she sat a few feet away from him. Ivan placed his scarf back on, and sighed staring at the scared girl. Ivan frowned saddened that now even the poor girl was afraid of him. He groaned in frustration, and sat himself on the couch lying face down . (Y/n) stared at the scary man in curiosity. She dried the tears that were forming at her eyes, and cautiously started walking toward the couch Ivan was on. She slowly walked behind the couch, and poked her head to at the top, to get a better view at the man. Alaska frowned, knowing she was the one to make Ivan upset, even after all he has done for her. Alaska remembered Ivan since she was first found. Ivan took care of her for a small amount of time and actually understood her better than anyone else. Plus both of them had lots and lots of snow~ (Y/n) smiled to herself when the memories came back, and giggled. Truth was she liked Russia even better than her big brother America. " ?" Alaska asks, poking the man on the cheek. "Are you okay?" (Y/n) asks sweetly. Ivan looks up at Alaska in question and nods. "да." Alaska continues to stare at Russia. "I'm sorry I got you mad." She says playing with with her hair. Russia smiles at(Y/n). "It's alright. I just don't really know how to react with children that's all. I can be scary at times as well." Alaska frowns at Ivan, "I don't think you're scary. You're just intimidating." She says to Russia. "Really?" Russia asks confused on the sudden change in attitude of the small child. She nods her head to answer his question. "Now, can we go play in the snow?" (Y/n) asks curiously. Russia smiles brightly, "да." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you enjoyed. This one was long, gosh. Translation: да.~ Yes. ребенок~ Child 


End file.
